The Way of the Sword
by GargoyleSama
Summary: A lone wandering ronin comes to Kohona.  Who is he and who is he looking for?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saigo.

Author's Notes: This is replacing my story The Way of the Sword and the Gun. I will be having Lexington in this story, but this one is focused on Saigo. Another story will be focused on Lexington.

A lone figure approached the massive front gates of Konoha. His dark clothing clung to him in the falling rain. Trails of water dripped from his wide hat, pulled down shielding his face from the falling water. His arms were pulled in from his sleeves, close to his body. He carried a bag on a stick that rested on his left shoulder. The thing that obviously set him apart from the average person here was that there were two scabbards in his belt.

The guards noticed him behind the cart that was bringing in seafood from Wave Country. They went through the normal procedures before letting the known fishmonger through. As the cart went through the gate, the lone figure waited to be beckoned forth. With a slight wave from one of the guards, the tall dark figure walked forward.

"What is your name and your business here?" queried one of the guards.

"I am Saigo. I have heard that friend of mine is now living here. I wish to see her."

The guards looked him up and down. "It is rare for a samurai to come here. I am sure you understand our caution."

Saigo nods in his understanding. "It is commendable, but there is one thing that you are wrong about. I am not samurai. I am ronin. With my swords comes my council. There seems to be no daimyos that are willing to hear wise council."

The two ninjas smirk and nod knowingly. "There are few anywhere that will listen to the council of the wise if it is not what they wish to hear. Listen to all council and weigh all advice. Ninja rule eighty nine."

"That is Samurai rule twenty-three."

"We will have to report your presence to the Hokage. When you have a room, please go to the Hokage Tower and let them know where you are staying. Other than that, keep your swords sheathed and good luck on finding your friend." The guards parted to allow him through.

Before he moved, Saigo bowed to them. "Thank you very much." He stood strait and walked against the rain into the city. He slowed and then stopped. Saigo looked around to gather his sense of direction. It had been more than twenty years since he had been here and much had changed. The one thing that hadn't changed was the noise.

Sighing to no one in particular Saigo started to navigate the ebb and flow of the tide of people. "The inn that he had stayed at the last time shouldn't be far from here," he said to himself as he emerged from the mass of humanity. He looked down the block and finally saw the sign. Observing it as he approached he noted that it was a bit run down, but clean. Before entering it, he removed his hat from his head and let it hang from his back. He bounced slightly to remove some of the water as he stepped inside.

Saigo approached the old woman at the counter. He bowed as he said, "I apologize for the bother, but I would like a room."

The old woman looked up from her paper and took the pipe form her mouth and exhaled the smoke towards Saigo. It parted around him and she smiled. "It is two ryo a night. No food in rooms. No drinking in rooms. No funny stuff," she winked at him, "in rooms."

"That is acceptable. I would like to go ahead and pay for five nights." Saigo gently placed a ten ryo coin on the counter.

The old woman picked it up and banged it on the table four times, and then she brought it to her nose and smelled it. Smiling she placed it under the counter and pulled out a key. "Room number three, upstairs third on the left." She then threw the key hard towards Saigo's face.

He caught it calmly and bowed again. "Thank you."

As he turned to go up the stairs, she called to him. "You are a real one. It has been a long time since I have seen an actual one. If you need any help, let me know." As Saigo topped the stairs, he thought he heard her say, "a long time indeed. Things still might be interesting in this world."

Saigo locked the door to his room behind him and sighed as he lowered his pack to the floor and removed his wet clothes. He looked into the mirror and saw the scars of various severities crossing his body. Frowning he pulled out a jar from his pouch. He rubbed some of the salve that was in it on the two most recent scars. The two thin scars, one on his left bicep and the other on the outside of his right thigh were healing, but not as quickly as wounds used to heal.

The sight of them brought back the memories of the battle that caused them. He had been heading towards Konoha and was two days out when he came across a group of bandits attacking a small farmstead. Luckily, the rogues had yet to harm the people that were present, but were helping themselves to whatever they could find. When they finally saw him, approach they rushed him without thought. The battle was quick. Saigo had showed mercy and sought to disable the men instead of killing them outright. Few gave him no choice.

Unscathed through battle Saigo kneeled down to check on one of the children that had been pushed to the ground and threatened before he had arrived. A lucky shot while he was distracted hit his left arm and right leg. The perpetrator was instantly dispatched to his just rewards. The farmers were grateful for the rescue from the brigands that had been pillaging the countryside for nearly a week now that they insisted that he stay and eat with them. The meal they prepared was meager and Saigo ate sparingly to ensure that all had enough to eat.

Shaking his head to remove himself from the memories he pulled a set of dry clothes out of the pack and dressed. Replacing his hat on his back, he left the room and locked it on his way out. The key was placed in a small pouch on his belt along with his money. He noted that the old woman wasn't at her counter as he went into the street.

Again, he looked into the noisy mess that was the pedestrian traffic of Konoha and he wondered to himself how it was this noisy in a city that produced nins. A brief longing of the conclave that he grew up in past through him as he began to work his way to the Hokage tower, truthfully he could have waited till tomorrow to let the authorities know where he was staying, but it was better that they knew that he was more than willing to follow the rules that they set out.

As he managed to get out of the commercial area of the city, the press of people died down and eased to a more acceptable amount. There were hardly any people in the street as he approached the administration building known as the Hokage Tower. A thumb absently thumbed the tsubasa of his katana. Saigo grunted at himself and his one nervous habit that he had never been able to fully control.

A deep breath and he passed through the open door of the tower. He approached the receptionist and waited for her to notice him. She looked up at him. "May I help you?"

Saigo nodded at the woman, "I am here to say were I am staying while I am in the city. I am Saigo."

"Oh yes, I was told to send you to the third floor, room seven. The stairs are on your left," she said pointing to them.

Saigo nodded again and started to ascend the stairs not acknowledging the eyes that were watching him. At the landing of the third floor he casually found room seven and knocked, then entered. The room was empty except for a table and two chairs. Saigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes to wait.

He slowly let out his breath as he heard three pairs of feet at the far end of the hall. Saigo smiled as he heard the door click as it opened. Three people entered and stood in front of him. He bowed. As he stood up, he opened his eyes. "Tsunade-hime it does me well to see you again."

Her two escorts were shocked when she returned the low bow, "Saigo-sama, the pleasure is all mine, but why did you come?"


End file.
